pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Jane Reyes
Barbara Jane Reyes (born 1971) is an American poet whose work "explores the translatable and untranslatable collisions of writing self and culture."RAINTAXI online Winter 2006/2007 Life Reyes was born in Manila, Philippines, and raised in the San Francisco Bay area. She received her B.A. in ethnic studies at University of California, Berkeley. As an undergraduate, she "served as editor in chief for maganda magazine, and witnessed the emergence of Filipino American literary figures."The Sword Review - An Interview with Barbara Jane Reyes, Author of Gravities of Center She earned a M.F.A. at San Francisco State University. She is the author of Gravities of Center (Arkipelago, 2003), Poeta en San Francisco (Tinfish, 2005), for which she received the James Laughlin Award of the Academy of American Poets,Academy of American Poets > James Laughlin Award and Diwata (BOA Editions, Ltd., 2010). Her work has appeared or is forthcoming in numerous publications, including 2nd Avenue Poetry, Asian Pacific American Journal, Boxcar Poetry Review, Chain, Crate, Interlope, New American Writing, Nocturnes Review, North American Review, Notre Dame Review, Parthenon West Review, as well as in the anthologies Babaylan (Aunt Lute Books, 2000), Eros Pinoy (Anvil, 2001), InvAsian: Asian Sisters Represent (Study Center Press, 2003), Going Home to a Landscape (Calyx, 2003), Coloring Book (Rattlecat, 2003), Not Home But Here (Anvil, 2003), Pinoy Poetics (Meritage, 2004), Asian Americans in the San Francisco Bay Area (Avalon Publishing, 2004), 100 Love Poems: Philippine Love Poetry Since 1905 (University of the Philippines Press, 2004), Red Light: Superheroes, Saints and Sluts (Arsenal Pulp Press, 2005), and Graphic Poetry (Victionary, 2005). She has taught Creative Writing at Mills College, and Philippine Studies at University of San Francisco. She lives with her husband, poet Oscar Bermeo, in Oakland, CA. Publications Poetry *''Gravities of Center''. San Francisco: Arkipelago Books, 2003.Arkipelago Press Releases, June 2003. Arkipelago Press. Web, Nov. 14, 2015. ISBN 0-9713423-9-3 *''Poeta en San Francisco''. Kaneohe, HI: Tinfish Press, 2005. *''Easter Sunday'' (chapbook). Oakland, CA: Ypolita Press, 2008. *''Cherry'' (chapbook). Brooklyn, NY: Portable Press at Yo-Yo Labs, 2008. *''West Oakland Sutra for the AK-47 Shooter at 3:00 AM, and other Oakland poems'' (chapbook). Oakland, CA: privately published, 2008. *''Diwata: Poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2010. *''For the City that Nearly Broke Me''. San Antonio, TX: Aztlan Libre Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Barbara Jane Reyes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 14, 2015. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Night Manny Pacquiao KO’ed Oscar De La Hoya." The Rumpus, 2009. *“Estuary,” “Cherry,” “Pink.” Octopus Magazine, Issue 8. *“prayer,” “compendium of angels,” “taga ilog at dagat.” HOW2, 2006. * Barbara Jane Reyes profile and 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Barbara Jane Reyes b. 1971 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Audio: From the Fishhouse *Audio: PennSound *Barbara Jane Reyes at YouTube *Audio: The Blood-Jet Writing Hour *Video: Institute for Latino Studies at University of Notre Dame *Video: The Campanil at Mills College ;Books *Barbara Jane Reyes at Amazon.com ;About *Barbara Jane Reyes Official website *National Book Critics Circle: Small Press Spotlight September 2010 *RAINTAXI online Winter 2006/2007 *The Pedestal Magazine > Archives > ISSUE THIRTY-FIVE Aug-Oct (06) > Reviews > Barbara Jane Reyes's Poeta en San Francisco reviewed by Collin Kelley *Eileen Tabios interviews Barbara Jane Reyes and Paolo Javier Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American people of Filipino descent Category:People from Manila Category:American writers of Filipino descent Category:1971 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Filipino-American poets